This research study is to improve methods for early diagnosis of infections caused by the AIDS virus (HIV) in newborn infants. It is difficult to diagnose HIV infection in infants and children below 2 years old because of the antibodies they have received from their mothers. The child might test positive because of the antibody transferred from his/her mother. The study will also find the risk of transmission of the virus from the mother to the infant.